One action that is required in the assembly of rails and posts of doors is that of applying adhesive to the end of the rails or copes so that they can be assembled onto position with the posts to form the door structure which may be covered with a covering sheet or may be filled with a panel.
Up to now this application of the adhesive has been carried out manually leaving it to the variation that different operators can bring. Also the adhesive is typically applied by brush so that the pattern applied is simple and not optimised to obtain the best adhesive effect.